highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Asia Argento/image gallery
Light Novel HSDxD vol 01 005-006.jpg|"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." – Issei holding Asia's hand HSDxD vol 01 137.jpg|Issei meets Asia Argento high-school-dxd-picture-242490-kuromura-preview-9fdbd540.jpg|Issei meets Asia Argento, the clumsy nun whose veil is blown off by the wind 052d.jpg 408px-High_school_dxd_v4_047.jpg|Asia and Koneko wearing school swimsuits at the pool 892397.jpg|At the peace talks, Asia and Xenovia tell Michael they are happy with their new lives 420px-High_school_dxd_v5_037.jpg|Asia stops Issei's hand from entering Akeno's skirt High school dxd v6 061.jpg|Xenovia undresses Asia for a double breast fondling session with Issei User209568 pic50274 1371686972.jpg High school dxd v6 83.jpg|Asia slaps Diodora for insulting Issei 421px-High school dxd v6 279.jpg|Asia advances in her relationship with a kiss 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg 418px-High_school_dxd_v8_069.jpg|Asia covered in slime Rassei light novel 1.jpg|Asia successfully tames the male Sprite Dragon, Rassei 418px-High school dxd v8 191.jpg 410px-High_school_dxd_v9_013.jpg|Prior to the trip, Rias catches Akeno and Koneko getting their share of Issei before he leaves, and Asia enters user209568_pic49762_1364060053.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration3_zpscfd1b9aa.jpg|Asia and Panties-Dragon (Fafnir) User142259 pic43101 1330413662.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids User209568 pic50116 1369037015.jpg 010.jpg|Rias and Asia back to normal after the events in "Hell Teacher Azazel" Rossweisse and Asia nurses!!.jpg|Rossweisse and Asia as Nurses!! WxLX7kn.jpg YW5QUdq.jpg N805OvV.jpg Church Trio.jpg Church Trio 2.jpg Mr30.jpg Manga Rias asia spa.jpg|Rias and Asia at an onsen manga2.jpg Highschool.DxD.full.1165409.jpg DxD2.jpg asia_koneko_6.jpg Highschool-dxd-3220903.jpg asia_koneko_1.jpg asia_koneko_2.jpg asia_koneko_7.jpg Beach spin off 1.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch2.jpg Highschool dxd manga ch3.jpg ch20.jpg Diodara manga 1.JPG Diodara manga 2.JPG Tumblr m8gmzcDpJ51rsuheeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m6ew4oKbLL1rvf8s8o1 1280.jpg tumblr_m5a13r5kWl1rrb623o1_1280.jpg ch.23 p1.jpg life 5 sketch.JPG 19_7877.png 121030104S3-135.jpg 121030104S3-69.jpg 121030104S3-59.jpg 121030104S3-60.jpg 121030104S3-64r.jpg 121030104S3-65.jpg Saji asia 1.JPG Asia.3.jpg HS DxD Manga2 - 02 Asia and Slime.png HS DxD Manga2 - 09 Asia and Rassei.png Anime HighschoolDxD 03 010.jpg|Asia Argento meeting Issei for the first time 2052bb1176698516f312bea1c3fcd16e.jpg 510481-high_school_dxd___02___large_36.jpg 10078493_2.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_005.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 007.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_008.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_009.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-23h15m24s112.png|Asia's history as explained in the anime. HighschoolDxD_04_063.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_067.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 35.jpg 605187d2.jpg|Asia after having her Sacred Gear removed. HighschoolDxD_05_001.png HighschoolDxD_05_082.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_006.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_017.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_022.jpg High School DxD - 06 - Large 12.jpg 1328842943795.png High School DxD - 07 - Large 36.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 031.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_032.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_068.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_074.jpg Highschool-DxD-Screenshots-High_School_DxD_08_092.jpg highschool-dxd-episode-8-002.jpg HighschoolDxD 08 034.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_010.jpg HighschoolDxD_09_067.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 02.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 016.jpg HighschoolDxD 11 026.jpg HighschoolDxD_12_040.jpg HDD10-04.png highschool-dxd-asia-i16.jpg 1-719399985.jpg Rassei.png|Asia holding Rassei Asia argento prop1.png Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia Escaping embrace.JPG|Raynare taking Asia -Leopard-Raws- High School DxD Special - 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 AAC).mp4 20120322 212513.273.jpg F76b77b4d73479838cec159320ae45af.jpeg 1347186072736.jpg asia_plant_1.JPG high-school-dxd_05-00.jpg Love and Loss.jpg jealous.jpg Bishop-Asia1.jpg|Asia Argento, as seen in the anime 1329928636298.jpg 5db41881.jpg 44e020c5.jpg 61d005e8.jpg e9fb2cf4.jpg ef02f33a.jpg 57c05c83.jpg f5de3a34.jpg Asia Argento - Sexy Animes (3).jpg 201203231524520015.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-5-special-episode-022.jpg Photofun-3168218288.jpg Photofun-72332653.jpg d42e56083e61b8e76f2aee1fb47e29dd.jpg 8aa84494987db1df7b18d973c1355eeb.jpg 5533b5bd7f423e3a83fcc2b6b3d5083e.jpg 251016.jpg tumblr_lz0jxulQNk1qzvtljo1_1280.jpg Tumblr m0fhsxMHCU1rnvlipo1 1280.png A7911988.jpg Capturadxd031.png Ghost.jpg DxD-NCOPBD-03.jpg 201203092108290005.jpg 1332474507251.jpg HS DxD 03 - Asia protecting Issei from Freed.jpg 001121495.jpg 31m.jpg 1346210925070.jpg 20120830152421_original.jpg 08.png HighSchoolDxD313.jpg iGVGleAAxKfvn.png iLFGMi9LlD3Eg.png Ova 2.2.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-73.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-80.jpg High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 04, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 05, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 11, Eyecatch 2 HS DxD - End Card 2 Asia.png dxdasiabishop.png 64d08061.jpg Asia.PNG asia and issei.PNG Asia img1.JPG Other Asia Profile.png 20120625132710!005.jpg HS_DxD_Anime_Profile3_-_Asia_Argento.png|Asia Anime Profile for Season 2 asia_new.jpg 270647 467455406608704 57362787 n.jpg 010l.jpg|Asia's anime sketches (expressions) 6q151.png 522453-asia_argento__nude__megami__142_.jpg Asia and Akeno.jpg|Asia and Akeno in underwear HS_DxD_-_Poster_of_Akeno_and_Asia.jpg Asia Bunny.jpg|Asia Bunny Asia-A..jpg|Asia and Slime MJV-ART.ORG -.jpg|Asia and Xenovia pansho00021250.jpg Rias and Asia.jpg High School DxD Vol.2 DVDx.JPG|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD featuring Issei Hyoudou (background) and Asia Argento (foreground) Vol2.JPG High School DxD - OP1.5 - Large 05.jpg DXDVol.2.jpg|High School D×D Vol.2 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration user210007_pic45955_1340896377.jpg user210007_pic45957_1340444194.jpg User209568 pic49627 1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49625_1363449006.jpg user209568_pic49621_1363448881.jpg user209568_pic49618_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49616_1363448814.jpg user209568_pic49610_1363448666.jpg L c83475a1e514c9f4ca0fba419936ad390001aa10.jpeg Chute3.png O0662064512479908923.png 130528megami7-pinup-5 - Copy.jpg 6c4df47a25c59247981cf22220cea04d.jpg Category:Image gallery